Profesor Wilczur/12
Rozdział XII Pociąg z Wiednia przychodził o dziewiątej dwadzieścia. Kolski o dziewiątej był już na dworcu. Zatelefonował do lecznicy, że się spóźni o godzinę. W kiosku kupił kilka róż i stał teraz z nimi na peronie. Wstydził się tych róż i sam sobie wydawał się śmiesznym młokosem, który na powitanie ukochanej występuje z kwiatami. W istocie nie wiedział, po co tu przyszedł. Nie miało to żadnego sensu. Należało zignorować depeszę pani Niny. Co też jej strzeliło do głowy zawiadamiać go telegraficznie o godzinie swego przyjazdu! A już w każdym razie mógł przyjść na dworzec oficjalnie, bez żadnych głupich kwiatów. Po prostu po to, by powitać żonę szefa. Dobrze by nawet było zabrać z sobą któregoś z młodszych kolegów. - Cóż ona sobie wyobraża - myślał. - Na pewno zdaje się jej, że jestem w niej zakochany. Muszę jej powiedzieć w oczy, że nie. W tej chwili zdawało mu się, że nienawidzi pani Niny. W istocie uczucia, jakie dla niej żywił, były dlań niezrozumiałe. Była to mieszanina obawy, zaciekawienia i dość znacznej dozy pożądania. Działała mu na nerwy. Umiała działać na nerwy. Chwilami miewał wrażenie, że ta piękna kobiety bawi się nim jak foksterierem. W rozmowie z nią czuł się po prostu niewolnikiem. Swoimi powiedzeniami niejako narzucała mu odpowiedzi. Przy tym te jej oczy: zimne, czujne, ustawicznie obserwując" oczy. Bał się ich. Dopiero gdy przykrywała je powiekami (robiła to przepięknie, wolno, leniwie, podnosząc jednocześnie źrenice ku górze), nabierał pewności siebie. Przy pocałunkach zawsze zamykała oczy. I wtedy jednak dręczyła go wątpliwość, że pani Nina tylko udaje pożądanie. Gdyby pożądała go naprawdę, od dawna zostałaby jego kochanką. Właściwie mówiąc, wcale tego nie pragnął. Łapał się nieraz na uczuciu pewnego strachu przed tym, co kiedyś przecież musiało nastąpić. Strachu i obrzydzenia. Nie miał na to żadnych dowodów, lecz wiedział, że Nina jest kobietą złą, i przeczuwał, że w stosunku do niego uprawia rodzaj sportu. Pomimo to jednak nigdy nie umiał zdobyć się wobec niej na tyle odwagi, by jej to otwarcie powiedzieć. Przed wyjazdem spotykała się z mm dość często: dwa, trzy razy tygodniowo. Chodzili razem na spacery, do Łazienek lub Ogrodu Botanicznego. W razie niepogody przesiadywali tę godzinę w cukierni. Kiedyś powiedziała: - Jutro przyjdę do pana. Chcę zobaczyć, jak pan mieszka. Musiał udawać uszczęśliwionego. W gruncie rzeczy był przerażony. Kupił Jakieś owoce i butelkę wina, starannie posprzątał w swoim mieszkaniu, usuwając wszystkie przedmioty, które mogłyby jej się wydać brzydkie. Miała przyjść o piątej i nie przyszła. Zatelefonowała koło szóstej, mówiąc: - Jerzy jest w domu i absolutnie nie mogę wyjść. Mamy pecha. Czy nie gniewa się pan na mnie? Czy gniewa się! Był tak uradowany, że omal nie powiedział jej, że błogosławi profesora za to, że siedzi w domu! Odetchnął z ulgą i napisał długi list do Łucji. W kilka dni później zaprosiła go do siebie. Ponieważ wiedział, że o tej porze Dobranieckiego nie będzie w domu, szedł pełen obaw. Na szczęście skończyło się wszystko na pocałunkach. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się boi tej kobiety. Właściwie mówiąc, należało wyzyskać sytuację dla lekkiego romansu, lecz właśnie zdawało mu się, że romans z Niną stałby się dlań trwałym więzieniem. Ze uzależniłby się od niej zupełnie. I chociaż go pociągała zarówno swoją oryginalnością, jak i urodą, zarówno inteligencją, jak i aparycją wielkiej damy, wolał narazić się w jej oczach na posądzenie o sztubacką nieśmiałość i naiwność, niż zachować się jak mężczyzna. I teraz te kwiaty. Bezsensowne kwiaty. Na parę minut przed nadejściem pociągu zaczął się rozglądać, gdzieby je wyrzucić. Niestety, wszędzie było pełno ludzi. Nie mógł się przecież narazić na śmieszność, wyrzucając świeżo kupione kwiaty. Może ktoś widział, jak je kupował. A zresztą chociażby i nie widział, każdy oczywiście od razu domyśliłby się motywów takiego postępku. Kolski był wściekły. Na domiar złego na sąsiednim peronie zauważył pannę Zarzecką. Nie ukłonił się, udając, że jej nie dostrzegł, lecz ukłuła w go myśl: - Naturalnie, ta gęś zaraz napisze do Łucji, że widziała mnie na dworcu, stojącego jak idiota z kwiatami. Tego tylko jeszcze brakowało. Wreszcie pociąg nadszedł. W oknie wagonu sypialnego stała pani Nina. Wydała mu się, jak zawsze, jak za każdym razem, znacznie piękniejsza niż ten obraz, który nosił w swojej pamięci. Powitała go promiennym uśmiechem i czułym, porozumiewawczym uściskiem ręki. Panna Zarzecką, jak na złość, stała naprzeciw i gapiła się na nich z irytującą bezczelnością. Przed dworcem czekała wielka limuzyna Dobranieckich. Dopiero siedząc w aucie, Kolski spostrzegł, że nie wręczył Ninie kwiatów i bezmyślnie międli je w rękach. Dostrzegła to i ona. Sama wyciągnęła po nie rękę i powiedziała: - Jaki pan dobry. I to ten mój ulubiony kolor. Wie pan, że w mojej wyobraźni kolory łączą się każdy z pewnym uczuciem? Ten kolor jest dla mnie tęsknotą. Czy tęsknił pan za mną?... - Oczywiście - odpowiedział z uczciwą miną. - To bardzo ładnie - spojrzała nań czule i końcami palców przesunęła po jego wargach. Chrząknął i zapytał: - Jakże się miewa pan profesor? Wyraz twarzy Niny zmienił się od razu. - Ach, wie pan, że jestem naprawdę zaniepokojona. Zwiększają się bóle głowy i często opanowuje go melancholia. Nawet nie chciałam go zostawić samego, i nie przyjechałabym do Warszawy, gdyby nie... Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i ścisnęła go za rękę. Podniósł jej dłoń do ust. - Cieszę się, że pani przyjechała. Sam nie wiedział, czy mówi to szczerze. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bliskość tej kobiety podniecała go zawsze. Działała nań jak prąd elektryczny. Miała coś kociego w ruchach, jakąś miękkość i zdradliwość. Używała mocnych perfum, a skórę miała niewypowiedzianie gładką. Pochyliła ku niemu głowę, jakby zamierzała podać mu usta. - Szofer - bąknął półgłosem. - Jestem taka nieostrożna - powiedziała jakby ze skruchą. - Na szczęście pan zawsze o wszystkim pamięta. Pochlebiło mu to. - Przynajmniej staram się. - Wie pan, że nawet czasami miewam panu za złe tę pańską wieczną przytomność umysłu. Czy pan nigdy nie potrafi się zapomnieć?... Zrobił niezdecydowany ruch ręką. - Owszem. Przypuszczam, że czasami może mi się to zdarzyć... - Ale dotychczas się nie zdarzyło? Zastanowił się i przypomniał sobie. Kiedyś w laboratorium ścisnął aż do bólu dłoń Łucji. Był wtedy prawie nieprzytomny. - Trzeba panować nad sobą - powiedział zdawkowo. - Ach, ci mężczyźni. Pojąć nie mogę, za co was kochamy. Jesteście trzeźwi, straszliwie trzeźwi. A przecież cały wdzięk życia polega na umiejętności zapominania o prawach, o obowiązkach, o faktach, o przedmiotach. Trzeba umieć żyć sobą, sobą i kimś drugim. Auto dojeżdżało do Frascati. - No, już jesteśmy na miejscu - odezwał się Kolski. - Pani pewnie położy się, by wypocząć po podróży. Zaprotestowała żywo. - Ależ bynajmniej. Wcale nie jestem zmęczona. Spałam świetnie. Nigdzie tak dobrze nie sypiam jak w sleepingu. Widocznie jestem stworzona do podróży. Czy pan lubi podróżować? - Dotychczas podróżowałem bardzo mało. Byłem raz w Wenecji i raz w Berlinie. Ale przyznam się pani, że mnie jazda w wagonie bardzo męczy. Uśmiechnęła się doń. - Mój Boże. Mamy tak krańcowo różne usposobienia. Pociesza mnie tylko, że les extremes se touchent. Wóz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pałacyku. Z wewnątrz wybiegł lokaj. Szofer otworzył kufer auta i wyjmował walizy. Kolski zdjął kapelusz. - Pozwoli pani, że ją pożegnam... - Ależ to wykluczone - powiedziała z udawanym oburzeniem. - Zje pan ze mną śniadanie. - Już jestem po śniadaniu, proszę pani. - O, egoisto. I dlatego chce pan mnie skazać na samotność? Wzięła go pod rękę i skierowała się ku drzwiom. - Będzie pan narażony na przykry widok nasycania się zgłodniałej istoty. Ludzie syci niczym się tak nie brzydzą, jak obserwacją odżywiania się głodnych. - Jeżeli o panią chodzi, to o obrzydzeniu nie może być mowy. Ale... - Jeszcze pan znalazł jakieś ale? - Muszę być już w lecznicy. - „Koń gotów i zbroja, dziewczyno ty moja, uściśnij, daj miecz"... Niechże pan nie będzie zabawny z tym swoim pietyzmem dla obowiązków. Obejdą się bez pana. - Niestety - zaczął, lecz mu przerwała. - Niestety nie umie pan wytrwać w dobroci dla mnie. Niechże pan mi nie odmawia. Cóż to za koszmar, pusty dom! Zaraz po powrocie! Będę się czuła fatalnie. Już dość mam odwagi i obowiązkowości. To departament mojego męża. Niechże przynajmniej pan będzie dla mnie pobłażliwy i miły. Chodźmy, chodźmy. Już w hallu powiedział: - Obiecałem, że będę. Czekają na mnie. - Więc zatelefonuje pan stąd, że jakiś pacjent, że jakaś pacjentka zatrzymała pana na mieście. Przecież może być pacjentka gwałtownie potrzebująca pańskiej obecności, nieprawdaż? Rozchyliła usta w uśmiechu i dodała: - A ja właśnie gwałtownie potrzebuję pańskiej obecności, panie doktorze. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć również. - Nie zauważyłem tego. Wygląda pani kwitnąco. - Ach, jednak dostrzegł pan to?... Za to należy się panu nagroda. Rozejrzała się. Nikogo ze służby nie było. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w usta. - To jest pańskie honorarium uiszczone z góry. Teraz etyka lekarska nie pozwoli panu zostawić pacjentki bez opieki. Naprawdę musiał być w lecznicy, lecz nie umiał jej o tym przekonać. Była usposobiona kapryśnie, wesoło i frywolnie. Zresztą ostatecznie do lecznicy można było rzeczywiście zatelefonować. - Niechże pan zostawi swój kapelusz - przynaglała go. - Chodźmy. W jadalni lokaj zdążył już postawić drugie nakrycie. - Teraz musi pan grzecznie na mnie poczekać - mówiła skubiąc klapę jego marynarki. W wagonie było jednak dużo kurzu. Wezmę kąpiel, ale nie zajmie mi to więcej czasu niż dziesięć minut. O, może pan przez ten czas rozmówić się telefonicznie z lecznicą i wymyślić jakieś katolickie kłamstwo na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Telefon był przeniesiony do sypialni. Nina rozmyślnie nie domknęła drzwi łazienki. Kąpiel widocznie była już przygotowana, gdyż po chwili do uszu Kolskiego dobiegł plusk wody. Rozmawiał ze starszą pielęgniarką, panią Żaczyńską. Po kolei, systematycznie wydał dyspozycje co do wszystkich swoich pacjentów i powiedział, że ważne sprawy zatrzymują go na mieście. Gdy po pięciu minutach odłożył słuchawkę, usłyszał głos pani Niny: - Skończył pan? - Tak, proszę pani. - No widzi pan, jak jest z pańską megalomanią. Zdawało się panu, że lecznica rozpadnie się w gruzy, jeżeli pan nie przyjdzie. Tymczasem świetnie się bez pana. obejdą. - Świetnie, nieświetnie. Właściwie powinienem tam być. Czy pozwoli pani, że zaczekam, na nią w hallu? - Dobrze. Ale przedtem niech mi pan poda płaszcz kąpielowy. Tylko proszę na mnie nie patrzeć. Kolski rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Tu nie ma żadnego płaszcza, proszę pani. - Oczywiście płaszcz jest tu. Tylko daleko ode mnie wisi i nie mogę poń sięgnąć. - Więc jakże go pani podam? - zapytał zatroskanym głosem. Wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. - Och, panie Janku, panie Janku! Po prostu wejdzie pan do łazienki, zdejmie pan płaszcz z wieszaka i poda mi. Czyż dla pana, jako dla lekarza, widok kobiety... nie ubranej jest czymś nadzwyczajnym? - Zapewne nie - odpowiedział po namyśle. - Ale nie jestem tu w charakterze lekarza. - A w innym charakterze nie widział pan nigdy kobiety nago? Był zupełnie speszony i dopiero po chwili się odezwał: - W każdym razie nie mogę tego powiedzieć o takich kobietach, które... szanuję, które wymagają szacunku. Widocznie rozbawiło ją to jeszcze bardziej, gdyż wciąż się śmiała. - Upewniam pana, że żadna kobieta, która może się pokazać bez ubrania mężczyźnie, nie wymaga od niego szacunku. No, niech pan mi da ten płaszcz. Nie było innego wyjścia. Trzeba było spełnić jej żądanie. Przygryzł wargi i wszedł do łazienki. Był to dość duży pokój kąpielowy, wyłożony różowymi kaflami. Na szczęście wanna znajdowała się w przeciwległym rogu, płaszcz zaś tuż przy drzwiach. Starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Lecz nie mógł ukryć swego zakłopotania. Siedziała w wannie, splecionymi rękami zakrywając piersi. Nie mógł nie zauważyć ślicznej spadzistości jej ramion i gorącego, brązowego koloru jej skóry. Nadrabiając miną i starając się opanować niepotrzebną pospieszność ruchów zdjął płaszcz i zbliżył się do wanny. - Służę pani - powiedział głosem ochrypniętym. - Ostrożnie, niechże pan go nie wrzuci do wody. Dlaczego pan jest niedobry i przygląda mi się? Przecież prosiłam pana... Mówiła to tonem zgorszenia. , - Wcale nie przyglądam się pani. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Więc niech pan zamknie oczy i poda mi płaszcz. Zastosował się do jej rozkazu. Usłyszał gwałtowny plusk wody, a później uczuł, jak trzymany przezeń włochaty płaszcz kąpielowy napełnia się gorącym ciałem. - Dziękuję panu - powiedziała swobodnie. Owinęła się płaszczem i zanim zdążył odejść, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Jesteś czarujący z tą swoją wstydliwością - powiedziała mu szeptem i pocałowała go w ucho. - Czy będziesz mnie odtąd uważał za istotę wyuzdaną?... - Cóż znowu - zaprotestował niepewnie. Tuż przy swoich widział jej zielone, iskrzące się oczy, ciekawe i badawcze. Musnęła ustami jego podbródek. - Zawsze jesteś starannie ogolony. No dobrze, niech pan na mnie zaczeka w hallu. Gdy pośpiesznie wyszedł z łazienki, zawołała jeszcze za nim: - A nie pogniewa się pan na mnie, jeżeli do śniadania przyjdę w szlafroku? Tak mi się nie chce ubierać! - Ależ proszę panią. - Naprawdę pan prosi? - zapytała zaczepnie. - Zawsze wydawało mi się, że jestem dla pana obojętna... - Wydawało się niesłusznie - odpowiedział bez przekonania. - Za pięć minut będę gotowa. Istotnie nie czekał dłużej. Przyszła w jasnozielonym szlafroczku. Zauważył, że w pośpiechu zostawiła na jednym policzku trochę więcej różu niż na drugim. Pomimo to wyglądała fascynująco. Śniadanie jadła z apetytem, nie przestając mówić. W pewnej chwili niespodziewanie rzuciła pytanie: - I cóż się dzieje z tą pańską lekarką? Powiedziała to lekkim tonem, lecz Kolski od razu najeżył się. - Nie wiem, proszę pani. Jest poza Warszawą. - I nie pisujecie do siebie? - Nie - skłamał. Pieszczotliwie położyła dłoń na jego ręku. Wiele dałby za to, by móc ją brutalnie odepchnąć. - Widzi pan, panie Janku. Mówiłam panu, że to panu przejdzie. Czas robi swoje. - Zapewne - mruknął niechętnie. Był do głębi dotknięty jej słowami i gwałtownie szukał w myśli sposobu zemsty. Nie wiadomo dlaczego przyszło mu do głowy, że sprawi jej przykrość, jeżeli posądzi ją o jakieś bliższe stosunki z rotmistrzem Korsakiem. Widywał go w domu Dobranieckich dość często. Rotmistrz wprawdzie zachowywał się zupełnie poprawnie, nie można było jednak nie zauważyć, że jego uroda, rzeczywiście nieprzeciętna, i temperament podobały się kobietom. - Czy pani równie łatwo zapomni rotmistrza Korsaka? - powiedział po pauzie. Spojrzała nań ostro. - Co pan przez to rozumie? Wzruszył ramionami. - Ja nic. Zaśmiała się swobodnie. - Wie pan, że czułabym się dotknięta pańską aluzją, gdyby nie jej absolutna bezprzedmiotowość i gdyby nie przekonanie, że pan o tym wie doskonale. Opuścił oczy. Istotnie posądzenie pani Niny o romans z rotmistrzem było równie nieuzasadnione jak posądzenie jej o romans z pierwszym lepszym spotkanym przechodniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego złośliwostka chybiła celu i mruknął: - Nie była to żadna aluzja. Nie przestawała się uśmiechać. - Owszem, była. I pod pewnym względem sprawiła mi przyjemność. - Przyjemność? - zdziwił się. - Tak, przyjemność. Dała mi niezbity dowód, że pan jest o mnie zazdrosny. Chciał wzruszyć ramionami, lecz opanował się i powiedział: - O zazdrości nie może tu być mowy. - Tak trudno się panu do niej przyznać?... Czy to taki wstyd być zazdrosnym o mnie?... Milczał z opuszczoną głową. Pani Nina wstała, zbliżyła się do niego, delikatnie obu rękami uniosła głowę i pochylając się nad nim tak blisko, że czuł jej oddech, zapytała: - Czyż jestem tak niepociągająca i aż tak brzydka?... Zaczerwienił się. Ponownie uderzyła go jej piękność i jakiś nieodparty czar, wynikający z kontrastu zmysłowości ust i nozdrzy i chłodu wielkich, zielonych oczu. - Jest pani piękna - powiedział cicho. Przesunęła kilkakrotnie końcami palców po jego włosach i twarzy i szepnęła: - Tak szalenie tęskniłam za panem... W sąsiednim pokoju rozległy się kroki służącego. Wyprostowała się i zmieniła ton: - Gorąco tu. Chodźmy do biblioteki. Tam jest najchłodniej. W bibliotece okna były do połowy zasłonięte ciężkimi adamaszkowymi zasłonami. Panował tu przyjemny chłód i półmrok. Wskazała mu miejsce na szerokiej, wygodnej sofie. Kolski udał, że nie dostrzega jej gestu, i wybrał przepaścisty klubowy fotel. Lecz pani Nina była zbyt doświadczoną kobietą, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Zapaliła papierosa i chodząc po pokoju, zaczęła opowiadać mu o swoim pobycie za granicą, o ludziach, których tam poznała, o rozrywkach i spostrzeżeniach, których przywiozła mnóstwo. Najdziwniejszym z nich było to, że po raz pierwszy tęskniła, naprawdę tęskniła do kraju. Umiała mówić interesująco. Jasnozielony szlafroczek finezyjnie uwypuklał wspaniałą budowę jej ciała i oczy Kolskiego mimo woli nie mogły się oderwać od niej, tak jak i jego uwaga. W pewnym momencie odłożyła papierosa i usiadła na szerokiej poręczy fotela i opierając się o ramię Kolskiego, mówiła dalej z taką miną, jakby pozycja ta była czymś najbardziej naturalnym: - To najbardziej zdumiewające uczucie z tych, jakie znam. Tęsknota. Człowiekowi wydaje się, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty otaczającą go rzeczywistością, wżyty w nowe środowisko, zajęty nowymi sprawami. I nagle oślepiający błysk: czyjaś twarz, czyjeś oczy, czyjeś usta i ręce. Czuje się je na sobie z dojmującym realizmem i przychodzi świadomość, że wszystko, co nas otacza, jest nieważne, obojętne nawet wstrętne. Wstrętne właśnie dlatego, że oddala nas od tych rąk, od tych ust. Czy znasz ten ból serca, ten zupełnie fizyczny ból, który przez piersi przechodzi wówczas gwałtowną krótką falą?... Kolski poddał się sugestywności jej słów i tonu. W mgnieniu oka nie tylko wspomniał liczne chwile tęsknoty za Łucją, lecz właśnie taka chwila ogarnęła go teraz. Jej serce... jej jasne, ciepłe spojrzenie... Jej usta, które przy mówieniu poruszają się tak, jakby w rozchyleniach warg formowały słowa, niczym dotykalne kształty z jakiejś niewidzialnej plasteliny... Usta, których nigdy nie całował i których nigdy nie będzie posiadał... Ból. Dojmujący, fizyczny ból w sercu... Jak ona to dobrze powiedziała... Skąd ona to wszystko wie? Jak trafnie potrafi ująć... Wydała mu się teraz rzeczywiście jedyną istotą na świecie, która potrafi zrozumieć jego tragedię. Przecież na początku zbliżenia z takim naciskiem mówiła mu o tym, że cierpienia duszy stokroć łatwiej dadzą się ukoić, gdy czyjaś serdeczna pomoc, czyjeś mądre spojrzenie, czyjeś umiejętne, a głębokie uczucie weźmie na siebie część naszego strapienia. A jakże mógł wątpić o szczerości jej słów wypowiedzianych wówczas w nocy na tarasie, o uczuciach, o których mówiła teraz, o mądrości i znawstwie duszy ludzkiej, które odkrywał w niej za każdym razem? Czyż nie było szaleństwem to, że bronił się przed tym wszystkim, zamiast przyjąć jej dary z całą wdzięcznością i oddaniem?... W milczeniu wyciągnął rękę i objął ją łagodnym, czułym ruchem. Jakby tylko na to czekała, zsunęła się na jego kolana miękko i ufnie. - Tyle przeżyłam tam z dala od ciebie, tyle przemyślałam - mówiła cicho, ledwie dotykając policzkiem do jego skroni. - Bywały takie nerwowe dni oczekiwań, dni bezsensownych nadziei. Wyobraź sobie, że ogarniała mnie wówczas jakaś mania. Nazywałam to przeczuciem. Oczekiwałam, że zrobisz mi niespodziankę i przyjedziesz. Wiedziałam, że to absurd. Śmiałam się sama z siebie, lecz przeczuć tych nie mogłam opanować. Pytali mnie wówczas, co mi jest. Umilkła i dodała po chwili: - Czyż ja wiem, co to jest? Czyż ja potrafię to nazwać? Jakże wiele jest wyrazów, jak wiele określeń! Można się zgubić w ich lesie i nie umieć wybrać. I nie znaleźć odpowiedniego. Mówić o uczuciach to tak, jakby się chciało słowami opowiedzieć utwór muzyczny. Niepodobieństwo! Czy prawda? - Tak, tak - potwierdził i przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. W skroniach mocno tętniła krew. Wszystkie mięśnie przenikała fala odczucia bliskości jej ciała. Przywarła ustami do jego ust w długim, rozkosznym, męczącym pocałunku. Nie oderwała warg i wtedy, gdy wstał i niosąc ją na rękach, złożył na sofie... Od tego dnia, od tych godzin spędzonych z Niną w bibliotece radykalnie zmienił się stosunek Kolskiego do niej. Uwierzył. Uwierzył, że go kocha. I chociaż sam daleki był od podobnego uczucia do niej, tym bardziej pragnął to wyrównać pozorami miłości. Ze względu na opinię otoczenia nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbyt częste widywanie się. Przychodziła doń dwa razy, rzadziej trzy razy w tygodniu. Niestety, zostawała zbyt długo, uniemożliwiając mu w te dni wypełnianie swoich obowiązków w stosunku do pacjentów w lecznicy jak i poza lecznicą. Oczywiście nie wspomniał jej ani razu o tym. Jakakolwiek wzmianka na ten temat byłaby wręcz niemożliwa. Z biegiem czasu przeszła mu nawet ochota do jakiegoś uregulowania tej sprawy. Przyzwyczajał się do Niny coraz bardziej. Stosunek z nią istotnie zdawał się skutecznym lekarstwem, a jeżeli nie lekarstwem, to przynajmniej narkotykiem, który zagłuszał w nim tęsknotę za Łucją. Do Łucji pisywał równie często jak dawniej. I może przy pisaniu tych listów odczuwał rodzaj jakby swojej winy, jakby zdrady, którą popełnił. Nie miało to żadnego uzasadnienia, a jednak słowami pełnymi czułości pragnął wyrazić jej niejako ekspiację. Były to jedyne momenty, kiedy miłość do Łucji wzbierała w nim tak silną falą jak dawniej. Były to jedynie momenty, kiedy musiał zagłuszać w sobie przeświadczenie o bezwartościowości jego romansu z Niną. Poza tym romans ten wszedł już w jego życie niby naturalna i nieodzowna część programu tygodnia. Gdy zdarzało się czasami, że Ninie przeszkodziło coś w zjawieniu się o umówionej godzinie, irytował się i nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca. Więcej, bo dostrzegł też u siebie objawy zazdrości. Było to pewnego wtorku. Miała przyjść do niego o szóstej. Na ogół była punktualna i w razie gdy jej coś przeszkodziło, zawsze zawiadamiała go albo listownie, albo telefonicznie. Tym razem było już po wpół do siódmej, kiedy zdecydował się sam do niej zadzwonić. Słuchawkę podniosła pokojówka. Wymienił swoje nazwisko i zapytał, czy może prosić panią profesorową. Usłyszał wyraźnie: - Zaraz zamelduję, panie doktorze. Pokojówka go znała, a może nawet domyślała się, że łączą go z jej panią jakieś bliższe stosunki. Toteż nie przypuszczała widocznie, że pani chce przed nim ukryć swoją obecność w domu. Po paru minutach wróciła i oświadczyła: - Przepraszam pana doktora, ale pani nie ma. Pani wyjechała do Konstancina. Powtórzę pani, że pan doktor telefonował. Odłożył słuchawkę w pełni świadomości, że został okłamany. Sam rozkład pokojów w willi Dobranieckich i położenie aparatu telefonicznego wręcz uniemożliwiały to, by pokojówka nie wiedziała o tym, czy jej pani jest w domu. Musiała wiedzieć na pewno, że jest, skoro mówiła, że zamelduje. Widocznie istotnie zameldowała i usłyszała od Niny dyspozycję owego pomysłu o Konstancinie. Opanowała go wściekłość. Oczywiście kłamstwo, popełnione w jakim celu?... Cel mógł być tylko jeden: inny mężczyzna. Podważało tę hipotezę tylko jedno: dlaczego w takim razie nie zatelefonowała doń sama z owym konstancińskim wykrętem? W ten sposób zaasekurowałaby się przed jego telefonem i przed zdemaskowaniem. Była przecież dość sprytna, by umiejętniej to zaaranżować. Odpowiedź na te wątpliwości zjawiła się prędzej, niż się spodziewał. Zjawiła się pod postacią posłańca z listem. Na karcie papieru skreśliła kilka tylko słów: „Muszę koniecznie odwiedzić Stefę w Konstancinie. Dostała znowu, swego ataku. Jestem w rozpaczy, że Cię dzisiaj nie zobaczę. - N". Sięgnął do kieszeni po napiwek i zapytał posłańca: - O której pan dostał ten list? - O piątej, proszę pana. Ale to nie ja dostałem, tylko mój kolega, tylko że on nie mógł, to mnie oddał. A ja nie myślałem, żeby to coś pilnego było. Po wyjściu posłańca Kolski jeszcze raz przeczytał i z pogardą odrzucił kartkę daleko od siebie. Kartka jednak jak bumerang zatrzepotała w powietrzu i upadła mu pod same nogi. Podniósł ją i podarł na drobne kawałki. - Więc to tak!... Tak, droga pani! Ano zobaczymy. Wziął kapelusz i szybko zbiegł ze schodów. W pobliżu nie było taksówki. Gdy ją wreszcie znalazł, ochłonął już o tyle, że zamiast do Frascati, kazał jechać do lecznicy. Nie spodziewano się go tu, a ponieważ nikogo z wyższego personelu nie było, przyłapał dwie pielęgniarki w swoim gabinecie, popijające kawę i zajadające ciastka w towarzystwie jakiegoś obcego pana. Miał w sobie tyle gniewu i chęci zemsty, że brutalnie powiedział: - Jakim prawem pan tu wszedł? Kto pan jest? I co za libacje w moim gabinecie? Zażenowany młodzieniec zerwał się na równe nogi i z przerażeniem spoglądał na swoje towarzyszki, jakby od nich czekając ratunku. Te jednak milczały jak zaklęte. - Czy panie nie wiedzą - coraz ostrzejszym tonem prawie krzyczał Kolski - że to jest niedopuszczalne?! Ze w lecznicy czegoś podobnego nie będę tolerował?! To jest wykroczenie przeciw dyscyplinie, które nie ujdzie paniom płazem! Lecznica nie jest miejscem dla wyprawiania orgii. To nie jest knajpa. Jak żyję, nie widziałem czegoś podobnego. - My bardzo przepraszamy, panie doktorze - odezwała się jedna z pielęgniarek, z trudem opanowując drżenie głosu. - Nie ma tu miejsca na żadne przeprosiny. Proszę opuścić mój gabinet. Natychmiast. Wychodzili tak spiesznie, że aż stłoczyli się w drzwiach. Kolski usiadł przy biurku i nacisnął dzwonek. Na progu stanął sanitariusz. - Cóż to do diabła za porządki?! - krzyknął Kolski. - Kto jest dzisiaj dyżurnym lekarzem? - Pan doktor Przemianowski. - Proszę do mnie poprosić pana doktora. Po minucie Przemianowski, wystraszony, zjawił się w gabinecie Kolskiego. Wieść o przyłapaniu panny Budzyńskiej i Kołpikówny wraz z ich gościem przez doktora Kolskiego rozeszła się już snadź, gdyż Przemianowski z miejsca sam zaczął się tłumaczyć: - Doprawdy o niczym nie wiedziałem, panie dyrektorze... Kolskiego, odkąd pełnił funkcje docenta Rancewicza, nazywano dyrektorem. Zazwyczaj sprawiało mu to przyjemność, choć oficjalnie nie miał tego tytułu. Teraz jednak powiedział surowo: - Nie jestem żadnym dyrektorem. Powinien pan o tym wiedzieć, panie kolego. Ale niestety, pan tak mało interesuje się tym, co się w lecznicy dzieje, że podczas pańskich dyżurów możliwy jest podobny skandal, by w moim gabinecie pielęgniarki urządzały sobie libacje z jakimiś hubkami sprowadzonymi z miasta. Uprzedzam pana, że będę musiał o tym zawiadomić pana profesora Dobranieckiego po jego powrocie do Warszawy. - Byłem właśnie na drugim piętrze przy krwotoku - zaczął młody lekarz. Kolski przerwał mu ruchem ręki. - Przecież nie proszę pana o wyjaśnienie. Jutro pan będzie łaskaw wpisać ten wypadek do kart personalnych obu pielęgniarek, z zaznaczeniem, że zdarzyło się to podczas pańskiego dyżuru. Gdy Przemianowski wyszedł, Kolski zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Za każdym razem, gdy mijał biurko, machinalnie sięgał po małe kruche ciasteczko i ani się spostrzegł, jak zjadł wszystkie. Stwierdzenie własnego roztargnienia rozchmurzyło go nieco i udobruchało. Spotkawszy podczas wieczornej inspekcji pannę Budzyńską powiedział jej: - Niech pani poradzi swojej koleżance, by na przyszłość podobnych rzeczy nie robiła. Tym razem nie wyciągnę z waszego postępowania żadnych konsekwencji. Również przy sposobności i Przemianowskiemu dał do zrozumienia, że cały incydent puszcza w niepamięć. Pomimo to wyszedł z lecznicy przygnębiony i pożerany zazdrością. Po drodze nie wiadomo skąd przyszło mu do głowy, że u Niny, gdy do niej telefonował, był właśnie ów rotmistrz Korsak. Wprost gotów był ręczyć za to, chociaż wiedział dobrze, że rotmistrz przebywa obecnie na manewrach gdzieś w Małopolsce wschodniej. Gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim mieszkaniu, postanowił jednak zdobyć pewność. W tym celu zadzwonił do mieszkania rotmistrza. W aparacie rozległy się uspokajające przeciągłe dźwięki. Nikt słuchawki nie podnosił. Było już po dwunastej i w mieszkaniu rotmistrza nie było nikogo. Już chciał odłożyć swoją, gdy usłyszał zaspane i rozgniewane: - Hallo? - Czy mogę mówić z panem rotmistrzem? - zapytał, zmieniając głos. - Jestem, u licha, ale czy nie mógłby pan wybrać odpowiedniejszej pory! Kolski bez słowa położył słuchawkę i zaczął myśleć gorączkowo. Jak postąpić? Jak zareagować na niewątpliwą zdradę Niny?... Nie miał wprawdzie w ręku niezbitych dowodów, ale wystarczyło mu samo przeświadczenie. W pierwszej chwili chciał napisać do Niny długi, szyderczy list, list obraźliwy i obrażający. Przychodziły mu na myśl jadowite epitety, zjadliwe porównania, ironiczne aluzje. Taki list byłby wspaniałą zemstą. Czy jednak kobieta typu Niny, kobieta tchórzliwa, podstępnie zdradzająca kochanka, z którym przecież mogła uczciwie i po prostu zerwać, zasługuje na jakąś zemstę? O, bo co do jej moralnej wartości nie mógł już mieć najmniejszych złudzeń. Wszystko zdawało się jasne. Nina przeznaczyła mu rolę jedynie czasowego zastępcy na czas nieobecności rotmistrza Korsaka. Tak. Wystarczy krótki, chłodny list. Bez żadnych objaśnień, bez żadnych obelg, utrzymany w sztywnym, obojętnym tonie i przecinający wszystko nieodwołalnie. Usiadł i napisał: „Szanowna Pani! - Wobec tego, co zaszło, uważam za swój obowiązek zawiadomić Panią, że między nami wszystko jest skończone nieodwołalnie. J. K.” Przeczytał i doszedł do przekonania, że to na nic. Podarł list na drobne kawałki i napisał drugi: „Pani! - Zawsze zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to, co nas łączyło, uważała Pani za przygodną zabawę. Wczoraj uznała Pani za stosowne tę zabawę zakończyć. Spieszę donieść Pani, że całkowicie Jej decyzję akceptuję. Żegnam. - J. K.” Tak. To było lepsze. Miało pewien polot, pewną swobodę i dawało do zrozumienia, że nie zależy mu na niej wcale. W istocie nie zależało. A jednak męczył się i gryzł przez całą noc. Przyszło mu na myśl, że oto po raz wtóry w życiu został odtrącony. Nie chciała go Łucja, którą pragnął pojąć za żonę, którą kochał swoim pierwszym i, jak wierzył, ostatnim uczuciem. Teraz Nina porzuciła go dla innego mężczyzny. Po tych dwóch doświadczeniach nietrudno było stracić wiarę w siebie. Nietrudno było dojść do przekonania, że jako mężczyzna zasłużyć jedynie może na rolę przygodnego kochanka. - Kochanek - myślał - pełniący obowiązki kochanka, p.o. kochanka na okres urlopu... Jego ambicja była boleśnie skaleczona. - I dlaczego? - myślał, stojąc przed lustrem. - Jestem przecież młody, silny, przystojny. Nie wyróżniam się oczywiście żadną nadzwyczajną urodą, ale zawsze uchodziłem za przystojnego. Nie należę też do typu mydłków. Zajmuję poważne stanowisko, dobrze zarabiam, mam przed sobą pewną przyszłość. Nikt nie może mi odmówić wykształcenia i inteligencji. Więc dlaczego?... Utrata Niny nie tylko pod względem ambicjonalnym dotknęła Kolskiego. Jednak przyzwyczaił się do niej i wiedział dobrze, że przez pewien czas będzie odczuwał jej brak. Nie tak, ma się rozumieć, jak odczuwa brak Łucji, ale jednak... Nazajutrz rano wysłał list przez chłopaka stróża i poszedł do lecznicy. Dzień był wyjątkowo ciężki. Przywieziono kilku nowych pacjentów, których trzeba było od razu wziąć na stół. Obie sale operacyjne były zajęte od ósmej rano do drugiej po południu bez przerwy. Kolski przeprowadził sam część drobniejszych operacji i asystował Rancewiczowi przy czterech poważniejszych. Gdy wreszcie zszedł do swego gabinetu, zastał tam kartkę na biurku, oznajmiającą, że pani profesorowa Dobraniecka telefonowała trzy razy. Zmiął kawałek papieru i wrzucił do kosza. Przyniesiono mu obiad. Zjadł z apetytem i wyciągnął się na sofie z papierosem w ustach. Zegar wybił trzecią. Miał jeszcze pół godziny na odpoczynek. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Proszę - niechętnie rzucił Kolski. Do pokoju weszła Nina. Zerwał się z kanapy i sięgnął po marynarkę, wiszącą na oparciu krzesła. Nina wyglądała prześlicznie. Śmiało patrzyła mu w oczy. Twarz miała posągowo spokojną. Powoli otworzyła torebkę, wydobyła z niej list Kolskiego i zapytała niemal wyniośle: - Co to ma znaczyć? Spojrzał na list, jakby go pierwszy raz w życiu widział. W palcach Niny wyglądał tak, jakby był czymś ohydnym, wstrętnym, brudnym, czymś, co się bierze do ręki tylko po to, by natychmiast odrzucić. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę. - Chciałam zapytać, co oznacza ten niezrozumiały dla mnie list. Kolski spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią: zrozumiał, że ta kobieta chce wyzyskać to, że on nie posiada żadnych dowodów jej zdrady. Powiedział sucho: - Sądzę, że nie mamy o czym dyskutować, proszę pani. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie zamierzam dyskutować i nie po to przyszłam. Chciałam zażądać wyjaśnień. Kolski milczał. - Przypuszczam, że mam do tego prawo. Ze wysyłając do mnie podobny list, musiałeś mieć jakieś powody. - Oczywiście miałem je. - Czy mogę coś o nich wiedzieć? Przygryzł wargi. - Wiesz o nich znacznie więcej niż ja. Żadna komedia tu nie pomoże. Moje postanowienie jest ostateczne. Zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem i nie bez ironii zapytała: - A skądże wiesz, że chcę wpłynąć na zmianę twego postanowienia? Skąd masz tę pewność? Kolski zmieszał się. - Więc tym lepiej. Lepiej dla nas obojga - mruknął. - Być może, mój drogi. Jednakże rozumiesz, że twój list mnie obraził i że po prostu żądam od ciebie satysfakcji pod postacią wyjaśnienia, którego nie możesz mi odmówić. - Służę ci - odpowiedział Kolski, nie patrząc na nią. - Czy pozwolisz, że usiądę? Przysunął jej krzesło i mówił: - Zdradzasz mnie. Przekonałem się o tym wczoraj ponad wszelkie wątpliwości. - Ponad wszelkie? - Podniosła brwi. - No, proszę!... - Tak - wybuchnął. - Zdradzasz. Gdy zatelefonowałem, by się dowiedzieć, dlaczego się spóźniasz do mnie, służąca oświadczyła mi, że jesteś w domu. - Tak ci powiedziała? - Powiedziała coś, co znaczyło to samo. Powiedziała, że zaraz cię poprosi do telefonu, a wróciła z oświadczeniem, żeś wyjechała. Gdybyś istotnie wyjechała, ona nie mogłaby o tym nie wiedzieć. Byłaś w domu i byłaś nie sama. - Oczywiście - przyznała spokojnie Nina. - A w dodatku byłam tak naiwna, że nie uprzedziłam służby, by zataiła moją obecność w razie twojego telefonu. Zaśmiał się ironicznie. - O nie. Wcale nie byłaś naiwna. Tylko nie spodziewałaś się mojego telefonu. Bo byłaś pewna, że w porę otrzymam twój list. Niestety, najsprytniej obmyślone machinacje czasem zawodzą. Jakaś drobna przeszkoda, jak na przykład niedbalstwo posłańca, i wszystko wychodzi na wierzch. W rysach jej twarzy nie było ani śladu zaniepokojenia. Zapytała spokojnie: - I cóż wyszło na wierzch? Zrobił zniechęconą minę. - Po co mamy poruszać te nieprzyjemne sprawy? Nie chcę się wtrącać w twoje romanse. Już dzisiaj nie uważam się za uprawnionego. Więc po co? - I cóż wyszło na wierzch? - powtórzyła z naciskiem. Podniósł głowę i nie patrząc na nią powiedział tonem jak najbardziej obojętnym: - Skoro koniecznie chcesz... Wyszło na jaw to, że jesteś kochanką rotmistrza Korsaka. Bo to on wczoraj był u ciebie. Mówił to nie tylko z przekonaniem, lecz z jakąś zaciętością. Najniespodziewaniej w świecie Nina wybuchnęła długim, wesołym śmiechem. - Ach, Janku, Janku. Powinna mi pochlebiać twoja zazdrość. Niestety w tym wypadku jest zupełnie bezprzedmiotowa. Przypuszczam, że Korsak bez większego sprzeciwu zgodziłby się na rolę, którą mu przypisujesz, a przynajmniej na to, by być w ogóle w Warszawie, zamiast męczyć się na manewrach pod Stanisławowem. Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Niestety, twój śmiech mnie nie przekonał. A to z tej prostej przyczyny, że pan Korsak wcale nie męczy się na manewrach, lecz najspokojniej w świecie przebywa w Warszawie. Popołudnie wczoraj spędził u ciebie, a wieczorem był we własnym mieszkaniu, co sprawdziłem telefonicznie. Na twarzy Niny odbiło się prawdziwe zdziwienie. - Ależ to niemożliwe. Nie dalej jak przedwczoraj otrzymałam od niego kartkę, w której wspominał, że wróci nie wcześniej niż za miesiąc. To jakieś nieporozumienie. - Nie może być mowy o żadnym nieporozumieniu - zirytował się. - Nie potrzebuję robić przed tobą z tego żadnej tajemnicy. Więc o godzinie dwunastej zadzwoniłem do jego mieszkania i zapytałem, czy mogę prosić pana rotmistrza. Usłyszałem odpowiedź, i to poirytowaną odpowiedź, że jest przy aparacie i dziwi się, że mu w nocy nie dają spać. Nina uśmiechnęła się. - Prosiłeś rotmistrza? A czy wymieniłeś też nazwisko rotmistrza? - Po cóż miałem wymieniać? Nie przypuszczam, by w jednym mieszkaniu był cały szwadron rotmistrzów. Przyglądała mu się przez kilka chwil z pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy. Wreszcie powiedziała, cedząc słowa: - Szwadron zapewne nie. Ale jeszcze jeden mógł być. Na przykład rotmistrz Supiński, który na czas nieobecności kolegi zainstalował się w jego mieszkaniu. Kolski zmieszał się trochę, lecz natychmiast zauważył: - To jest rzecz bardzo łatwa do sprawdzenia. - Oczywiście - przyznała Nina. - Stoi przed tobą telefon. A obok leży spis abonentów. Zadzwoń i zapytaj. Kolski zamyślił się i odpowiedział: - Ponieważ sądzisz, że tego nie zrobię, zrobię to zaraz. Wyszukał numer Korsaka i zadzwonił. Usłyszał jakiś nieznajomy i nieinteligentny głos męski, prawdopodobnie ordynansa. - Czy mogę prosić pana rotmistrza Korsaka? - Pan rotmistrz jest na manewrach - odpowiedział ordynans. - A pana rotmistrza Supińskiego? - Pan rotmistrz przyjedzie dopiero o czwartej - brzmiała odpowiedź. Bąknął „dziękuję" i odłożył słuchawkę. Nina paliła papierosa. Znalazł się rzeczywiście w głupiej sytuacji. Na poparcie swoich podejrzeń miał dwa argumenty i oto jeden z nich rozpłynął się mu w ręku. Pozostawał drugi. Właściwie mówiąc i ten wystarczał wobec jego przeświadczenia o niewierności Niny. Jeżeli istotnie nie utrzymywała bliższych stosunków z rotmistrzem Korsakiem, musiał być jeszcze ktoś inny. Lecz był na pewno. Dałby sobie za to głowę uciąć. - Czy może pan nacisnąć guzik dzwonka? - odezwała się Nina. Wykonał w milczeniu jej polecenie. We drzwiach zjawił się sanitariusz. - Proszę zawołać tu mego szofera - powiedziała mu krótko. Gdy szofer wszedł do pokoju, zapytała go: - Czy Pawłowski nie pamięta, gdzie ja mogłam wczoraj zostawić swego lisa? - W aucie nie został, proszę pani profesorowej. Na pewno. Po przyjeździe do garażu oporządziłem wóz i byłbym znalazł. A wczoraj pani profesorowa była tylko u fryzjera i w Konstancinie... - Właśnie - przerwała mu. - Zdaje mi się, że zostawiłam lisa w Konstancinie. Niech Pawłowski pojedzie i zabierze. Ja wrócę pieszo do domu. - Tak jest, proszę pani profesorowej - służbiście odpowiedział szofer i wyszedł. W pokoju zapanowało milczenie. Nina powoli dopalała swego papierosa. Uważnie zgasiła go w popielniczce, wstała, z półuśmiechem skinęła Kolskiemu głową i bez słowa skierowała się do drzwi. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała nań obojętnie. - Nino! - zawołał Kolski. - Czym mogę służyć? Czuł się winny, zawstydzony, skompromitowany, ośmieszony. Miał przeświadczenie, że go zdradziła. Lecz podobne przeświadczenia z punktu widzenia rozsądku nie są niczym innym jak zwykłą histerią. Cienie fałszywych poszlak, bo to były zaledwie cienie, uznał za wystarczające dowody jej winy. Stworzył w swojej wyobraźni koncepcję nie mającą żadnych realnych podstaw. Po prostu wszystko wyssał z palca. Znieważył tę kobietę, która, musiał to w duchu przyznać, zniżyła się przecież, dając mu siebie. Zniżyła się, gdyż zarówno jej pozycja towarzyska, jak jej uroda i kultura dawały nieograniczone możliwości w wyborze kochanka. Powinna była spoliczkować go za te podejrzenia, zignorować je milczeniem. Wyświadczyła mu wielką łaskę już tym, że chciała się usprawiedliwić. I zrobiła to tak po pańsku, tak wytwornie i tak boleśnie, że podziałało to silniej od policzka. Zachował się jak gbur, zachował się jak zazdrosny smarkacz. - Nino - zaczął mówić. - Winienem ci przeprosiny. Rzeczywiście postąpiłem zbyt pochopnie i niesłusznie cię obraziłem. Czy możesz mi przebaczyć?... Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - O, nie przepraszaj mnie jeszcze przedwcześnie. Możesz tego później żałować. Sprawdź, czy cię nie oszukałam. Przeprowadź śledztwo. Wybadaj służbę. Może przekupiłam szofera i tego tam ordynansa. Wynajmij detektywa. - Nie znęcaj się nade mną - powiedział pokornie. Ninie zaiskrzyły się oczy. - Oczywiście wynajmij detektywa. Z takim nędznym płazem jak ja należy postępować metodami policyjnymi. Przecież ja jestem twoją kochanką nie dlatego, że cię kocham, tylko dlatego, że to jest dla mnie łaska i zaszczyt. Czyż mogłabym marzyć o takim szczęściu? Na kolanach co dzień powinnam za to dziękować dobrym losom. Bo któż inny mnie by chciał?! Wziął ją za rękę i powiedział błagalnie: - Nie drwij ze mnie, Nino. - Nie drwię. Raczej drwię z siebie. Bo czyż to nie komiczne, że zabiegam o twoje uczucia, wówczas gdy ty poniewierasz moje? I naprawdę, Janku, najbardziej mnie zabolało to, że posądzasz mnie o tchórzostwo i małoduszność. Zastanów się, człowieku. Co mogłoby mi przeszkodzić w tym, by przyjść do ciebie i powiedzieć otwarcie: - Mam dość ciebie, pokochałam innego!... - Tak, tak, Nino - przyznał obcałowując jej ręce. - Przebacz. Przebacz. Byłem niemądry. Czy zdołasz mi przebaczyć? W jej oczach zjawił się smutek. - Nie zdołam nie przebaczyć - powiedziała cicho. - Tylko nie wiem, kiedy będę mogła cię widzieć. Sam to rozumiesz. - Rozumiem - przyznał. - Muszę się pogodzić z sobą. Nie dzwoń do mnie i nie pisz, póki się nie odezwę sama... Lekko musnęła wargami jego policzek i wyszła. Pierwszego dnia Kolski nie mógł oderwać myśli od tej przykrej sprawy, której był autorem dzięki swojej głupiej zazdrości i przesadnej imaginacji. Nazajutrz poprawił mu się humor. Był kontent, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Trzeciego dnia z rana, przechodząc przez plac Napoleona, przed samą pocztą spotkał rotmistrza Korsaka. Stanął w miejscu tak, jakby nagle otrzymał silne uderzenie po ciemieniu. Zatrzymał się i rotmistrz. Był po cywilnemu. Miał na sobie sportowe, szare ubranie i sportową czapkę. Przez rękę przewieszony płaszcz. W ręku nieduży neseser. Kordialnie wyciągnął do Kolskiego dłoń. - Witam, doktorze. Co słychać w Warszawie? Ależ upał. - To pan, rotmistrzu, nie na manewrach? - zdołał wydobyć z siebie Kolski. Korsak podniósł ostrzegawczo palec do ust. - Ssss. To wielka tajemnica! Wyrwałem się na krótko do Warszawy. Kolski odzyskał już panowanie nad sobą i zaśmiał się prawie swobodnie: - Oczywiście cherchez la femme? - rzucił pytająco. - Jest pan zanadto domyślny, doktorze. - Rotmistrz przymrużył oko. - No, ale żegnam. W wagonie był taki kurz, że czuję się jak kundel wytarzany w piasku. Muszę się wykąpać. - To wprost z dworca? - zaciekawił się z niedowierzaniem Kolski. - Tak - potwierdził Korsak. - Czołem. Przyłożył niedbale rękę do daszka sportowej czapki i zniknął w tłumie. Po chwili namysłu Kolski wsiadł w taksówkę i kazał się zawieźć na dworzec. Przejrzał rozkłady jazdy. Rzeczywiście, rotmistrz mógł mówić prawdę. Przed piętnastu minutami przyszedł pociąg ze Lwowa. Teraz już nic nie rozumiał. Wieczorem miał wielką ochotę zadzwonić do Niny. Zamiast tego jednak zadzwonił do mieszkania Korsaka, by sprawdzić, czy jest w domu. Oczywiście, jeżeli w domu go nie będzie, to znaczy, że przesiaduje u Niny. Jakież było zdumienie Kolskiego, gdy usłyszał od ordynansa: - Pana rotmistrza Korsaka nie ma w Warszawie. Jest na manewrach. Wróci za miesiąc. Jedno z dwojga. Albo zatrzymał się w hotelu, albo ukrywając swój pobyt w Warszawie, zakazał ordynansowi zdradzania jego obecności. Tak czy owak, należało rzecz wyjaśnić. Nie mógł dłużej pozostawać w niepewności. Szybko przebrał się i wyszedł z domu. Po pięciu minutach był już we Frascati. Zadzwonił. - Czy zastałem panią profesorową? - zapytał. Drzwi otworzył lokaj. - Nie, nie ma, proszę pana doktora. Ale ma niedługo przyjechać. Może pan doktor zaczeka. Tu już czeka pan Howe. - Kto taki? - zdziwił się Kolski, który nigdy tego nazwiska nie słyszał. - Mister Howe. Ten Anglik. Istotnie w hallu siedział bardzo przystojny, bardzo blady młodzieniec o zblazowanej twarzy, z monoklem w lewym oku. Ujrzawszy Kolskiego wstał, wolno poprawił monokl, jeszcze wolniej wyciągnął rękę i wymówił swoje nazwisko. W ogóle cały był au raienti. - Cóż to za małpa - myślał Kolski i skonstatował, że młodzieniec ma na sobie smoking. - Mamy dziś szalony upał - zwrócił się doń uprzejmie. Mr Howe odpowiedział skrzywieniem jednego kąta ust, co mogło nawet przypominać uśmiech. - I do not understand. Im sorry... Okazało się, że ani słowa nie umie po polsku ani po francusku. Ponieważ język niemiecki znali bardzo słabo, rozmowy, którą prowadzili przez pół godziny, nikt nie mógł nazwać ani zbyt ożywioną, ani interesującą, zważywszy i to, że absolutnie nic sobie nie mieli do powiedzenia. W każdym razie Kolski dowiedział się, że Anglik bawi w Warszawie od miesiąca i że swój powrót do kraju uzależnia od pewnych spraw, dla których tu przybył. Dowiedział się też, że w Warszawie mr Howe nie zna prawie nikogo poza panią Dobraniecką, którą miał zaszczyt poznać na Riwierze francuskiej. Prawdziwą ulgą dla obydwóch był dzwonek oznajmiający powrót pani domu. Ninę ani zaskoczyła, ani zdziwiła obecność Kolskiego. Była w tak świetnym humorze, w jakim jej Kolski nie pamiętał od dawna. Wyglądała przy tym przynajmniej o pięć lat młodziej. Po krótkim powitaniu i paru zdaniach angielskich, rzuconych zblazowanemu młodzieńcowi, zwróciła się w przelocie do Kolskiego: - Spodziewam się, że bawili się tu panowie dobrze. - Nie umiem po angielsku - mruknął Kolski. - Ach, jaka szkoda. Przepraszam was. Muszę się przebrać. Jeszcze jedno zdanie po angielsku, skierowane wraz z miłym uśmiechem do mr Jimmyego, i znikła w głębi mieszkania, a pozostali panowie z powagą podzielili się poglądem, że jest to piękna i czarująca osoba. W kwadrans później zjawiła się Nina w wspaniałej wieczorowej toalecie i jednocześnie otworzono drzwi do jadalni. Na stole były cztery nakrycia. Gdy usiedli, pani Nina powiedziała od niechcenia po polsku: - Twoje podejrzenia, o dziwo, realizują się. Może jesteś jasnowidzem. Właśnie dziś przyjechał rotmistrz Korsak. Telefonował i zaprosiłam go na kolację. Dzwoniłam też do ciebie, chociaż nie przewidywałam, że zechcesz odegrać rolę przyzwoitki. Ponieważ cię nie zastałam, zwróciłam się o pomoc do mr Howe. Powiedziawszy to Nina przysunęła Anglikowi salaterkę i zaczęła mówić po angielsku. Kolski nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kobieta ta powtarza słowo w słowo to samo temu blademu cymbałowi, bezczelnie wyzyskując to, że obaj nie mogą się porozumieć. Jeżeli nawet tak było, pani Nina niedługo mogła się cieszyć swoją zabawą, gdyż zjawił się Korsak, który świetnie władał zarówno angielskim, jak i polskim. Podejrzenia Kolskiego co do hotelu zdawały się sprawdzać, gdyż Korsak przyszedł w tym samym sportowym ubraniu, w którym był z rana na placu Napoleona. Przeprosił za swój wygląd i strzelając na przemian z Niną dowcipami, zajadał z wilczym apetytem. Zdawał się być w doskonałym humorze, po pewnym jednak czasie Kolski zauważył, że rotmistrz z wyraźną niechęcią spogląda na Anglika. Zwracał się doń bardzo rzadko, na pytania odpowiadał krótko i zdawkowo z nie zachęcającym wyrazem twarzy. W pewnym momencie, gdy mr Howe zajęty był rozmową z Niną, rotmistrz burknął do siedzącego obok Kolskiego: - Skąd się tu wziął ten angielski wymoczek? Kolski nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. - Pojęcia nie mam. Widzę go pierwszy raz. Zawsze czujna pani Nina dosłyszała jednak i objaśniła: - Mr Howe zwiedza Polskę. Jest to bardzo miły, chociaż nieco zmanierowany młodzieniec. Korsak nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. - Owszem, jest sporo maniery w tej nonszalancji, z jaką mizdrzy się do pani. - Ach, cóż za wyrażenie, rotmistrzu. I dodała po angielsku: - Rotmistrz znajduje, że jest dużo nonszalancji w pańskiej kokieterii. - To prawda - przyznał Anglik. - Nonszalancja tu jest moją maską. Gdybym chciał doprowadzić swoją kokieterię do poziomu uwielbienia, które żywię dla pani, stałbym się śmiesznym dla otoczenia z nadmiaru gorliwości i czołobitności. Kolski nic nie zrozumiał. Nie przypuszczał zresztą, by w słowach Anglika mogła być jakaś rewelacyjna treść, ale sposób, w jaki ten młodzieniec spoglądał na Ninę, mógł budzić poważne obawy. Tak patrzeć na kobietę ma prawo tylko człowiek, którego z nią łączą najbliższe więzy i zupełne spoufalenie. Kawę podano w halki. Tutaj już rotmistrz nie ukrywał zupełnie swojej antypatii dla Anglika. Nawet wobec Niny stał się chłodny i impertynencko uprzejmy. Rozmawiał tylko z Kolskim, rozmawiał bardzo serdecznie, jakby tą serdecznością chciał podkreślić różnicę, jaką robi między nim a resztą towarzystwa. Kolski był mile tym zaskoczony i sam coraz chętniej spoglądał na mr Howe. Około jedenastej Korsak wstał z wyraźnym zamiarem pożegnania pani domu. W jego podniesionej głowie i w całej postaci było coś jakby obrażona godność. - Niech pan zostanie - niezwykle ciepłym i miękkim tonem powiedziała Nina. - Przecież pański pociąg odchodzi dopiero o godzinie wpół do pierwszej. - Dziękuję pani uprzejmie, ale chciałbym się jeszcze z kimś zobaczyć. Mam niektóre sprawy do załatwienia. - Niech pan zostanie, proszę - powtórzyła z takim naciskiem i z takim spojrzeniem, że Kolskiemu krew uderzyła do twarzy, a młody Anglik demonstracyjnie sięgnął po jakieś czasopismo leżące na stoliku obok i zaczął je przeglądać. Po długim milczeniu rotmistrz powiedział: - Jeżeli pani sobie tego życzy... Poddał się. Usiadł i nadrabiając nieszczerym humorem dodał: - Ale za to żądam zapłaty pod postacią filiżanki kawy. - Otrzyma pan ją natychmiast - powiedziała i wstała, by napełnić jego filiżankę. W Kolskim wszystko się burzyło. Jeżeli nie zerwał się od razu, to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał narazić się na śmieszność. Teraz jednak zdołał już sobie ułożyć wszystko, cały scenariusz swego wyjścia. Więc: spojrzy na zegarek, powie „zazdroszczę państwu, że obowiązki nie zmuszają ich do opuszczenia tak miłego towarzystwa, ja niestety muszę być w lecznicy. Taki już los lekarza", potem wstanie i pożegna się. Zdążył wykonać tylko pierwszy punkt swego programu, gdy bowiem wydobył zegarek, pani Nina zwróciła się doń z czarującym uśmiechem: - Ach, drogi doktorze. Na śmierć zapomniałam. Mój mąż przysłał dziś jakieś papiery dotyczące lecznicy i prosił, żebym to panu oddała. Zdaje się, że leżą w gabinecie na biurku. W niebieskiej kopercie. Znajdzie pan? Wytrącony z programu Kolski chrząknął i wstał. - Przypuszczam, że znajdę. Gdy znikał w drzwiach salonu, za którym był gabinet, pani Nina przeprosiła pozostałych panów po angielsku: - Nie jestem pewna, czy znajdzie. Zdaje się, że schowałam to do szuflady. Panowie wybaczą. Jedna chwila. Przeszła szybko salon. W gabinecie zastała Kolskiego na próżno poszukującego na biurku niebieskiej koperty. Gestem zmęczenia i prośby o litość wyciągnęła doń ręce. - Nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi. Oni się obaj we mnie kochają, gotowi doprowadzić do jakiegoś skandalu. Spojrzał na nią surowo: - Oni w tobie, a ty w nich, chociaż doprawdy trudno mi już wyznać się, w kim się kochasz. - Nie wiesz w kim?... - zapytała mrużąc powieki. Zanim zdążył się cofnąć, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i obsypała pocałunkami. - Ot, w kim... Ot, w kim... Ot, w kim... - powtarzała gorącym szeptem. - Chciałam cię ukarać za twoje brzydkie podejrzenie i nie odezwać się do ciebie przez tydzień. Ale jestem tylko słabą kobietą. Już dzisiaj dzwoniłam. A jutro... jutro przyjdę do ciebie o zwykłej porze... A teraz proszę cię, idź tam do nich i zajmij się jakoś nimi. Nie mogę przecież dopuścić do tego, by mój dom, by dom mego męża stał się terenem awantury. To by mnie skompromitowało. Sam rozumiesz. I mam prawo prosić cię o pomoc. Pamiętaj, że ty jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, którego mogę prosić o pomoc. Nie odmówisz mi jej, prawda? Idź, idź do nich... Gdy się zawahał, dodała: - Muszę sobie poprawić usta i włosy po tych pocałunkach. No i trochę ochłonąć. Pewno mam wypieki. Kolski, idąc przez nie oświetlony salon, myślał: - Albo jest ona szatanem przebiegłości i zepsucia, albo nadzwyczajny zbieg okoliczności tak stale przemawia przeciw niej. Wbrew oczekiwaniom w hallu zastał obu panów zajętych spokojną i powolną wymianą zdań. Widocznie polor towarzyski wziął jednak górę nad wzajemną antypatią. - Gdyby oni wiedzieli - myślał Kolski - że to, o co walczą między sobą, należy do mnie... Nie dokończył tej myśli, gdyż wróciła Nina.. Wywiązała się dość ożywiona rozmowa po angielsku, w której oczywiście Kolski nie brał udziału. W pewnym momencie Nina spojrzała na zegarek i powiedziała: - No, już teraz nie zatrzymuję panów. Mr Howe ma tu swój samochód i jest tak uprzejmy, że odwiezie panów. - Żałuję, że nie mogę skorzystać z tej uprzejmości - z uśmiechem odpowiedział rotmistrz. - Wolę przejść się. Mam jeszcze przeszło pół godziny czasu, a noc jest taka piękna. Pożegnali się z Niną i jednocześnie wyszli. Przed willą rzeczywiście stał wóz Anglika, który ich spiesznie pożegnał. Korsak i Kolski wyszli na Wiejską i przez plac Trzech Krzyży skierowali się w stronę Brackiej. Szli w milczeniu. Nagle rotmistrz zatrzymał się i chwytając towarzysza za ramię, powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Gdyby nie to, że muszę jutro stawić się w pułku, że dałem dowódcy słowo honoru, że się stawię, wierz mi pan, obiłbym tego gigolaka, tego perwersyjnego chłystka szpicrutą po gębie!... Puścił ramię Kolskiego i znowu przeszli w milczeniu kilkanaście kroków. - Czy... czy sądzi pan, rotmistrzu, że... mr Howe jest... kochankiem pani Dobranieckiej? Rotmistrz parsknął śmiechem. - Paradny z pana facet! Czy sądzę! Ależ to oczywiste! Jest jego kochanką i boi się go w dodatku! - Z czego pan wnioskuje, że się boi? - złamanym głosem zapytał Kolski. - Jak to z czego? Przecież to zupełnie wyraźne. Miałem z nią zjeść kolację we dwójkę. Tymczasem przylazł ten wymokły bęcwał i nie odważyła się go wyprosić. Dlaczego? Bo się go boi. Albo boi się go stracić. Takie międzynarodowe, zblazowane typki to różne rzeczy umieją, panie drogi. I dorzucił po pauzie: - Świnie! Ulice prawie były puste. Pogaszono część latarń. Po upalnym dniu chłodne powiewy sprawiały wielką satysfakcję. Kolski jednak prawie tego nie dostrzegł. - Naturalnie - odezwał się znowu rotmistrz. - Pana musiała też zaprosić w ostatniej dopiero chwili, by ratować wobec mnie sytuację. - Wobec pana? - zauważył Kolski. - Wynikałoby z tego, że jest również pańską kochanką. Rotmistrz spojrzał nań jak na wariata. - Ach, cóż znowu. Bynajmniej - powiedział niechętnie. - Kocham się w niej bez wzajemności. Na zakończenie prychnął jakoś dziwnie i umilkł. Dochodzili już do Marszałkowskiej, gdy rotmistrz zatrzymał się i wbijając palec wskazujący w lewe ramię Kolskiego powiedział: - Czy zastanawiał się pan kiedy nad dziwną zagadką psychologiczną? Powiedzmy, masz pan romans z mężatką. Masz pan romans i już. Rzecz zwyczajna. Wiesz pan doskonale, że ona rzadziej lub częściej musi obdarzać męża swoimi względami. Tego męża spotykasz pan, do ciężkiego diabła, codziennie i w gruncie rzeczy nawet go lubisz. Jakże inaczej wygląda sprawa, gdy ta sama mężatka ma do czynienia nie tylko z mężem, lecz jeszcze z jakimś facetem! Flaki się wtedy panu przewracają! Rozszarpałbyś gacha na pięćdziesiąt kawałków! Co to może być u licha?! Skąd ta różnica?... Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem. Nie znam się na tym. - Właśnie. Filozofowie tam o różnych rzeczach piszą, o jakichś tam, panie, krytykach czystego rozumu i innych faramuszkach, które się nigdy nikomu na nic nie przydadzą, zamiast zająć się życiowymi sprawami. No, tak. Nie bój się pan. Za cztery tygodnie kończą się manewry, i nie życzę temu skunksowi, bym go jeszcze zastał w Warszawie. A z pana to byczy chłop! Słowo daję. Po moim powrocie do Warszawy musimy się częściej spotykać. Gra pan w brydża? - Bardzo słabo. - No to się pan poduczy. A teraz do widzenia, bo mi pociąg ucieknie. Czołem. Kolski zawrócił w stronę domu. Miał takie uczucie, jakby unurzał się w bagnie. Lecz, o dziwo, główny ciężar jego oskarżeń nie zwracał się przeciwko Ninie. Wydała mu się istotą tak małą i tak płytką, że po prostu nie można jej było obarczać normalną, ludzką odpowiedzialnością za popełnione czyny. Ani obarczać, ani karać. Karanie jej byłoby takimż nonsensem, jak na przykład znęcanie się nad psem czy kotem za to, że zjadł kawałek mięsa pozostawionego bez dozoru. - Zwierzątko. Sprytne, przebiegłe zwierzątko, o prymitywnych instynktach... Przede wszystkim odczuwał zmęczenie, to najcięższe z wszystkich moralne zmęczenie, graniczące z apatią. I wstręt do siebie. Jak mógł znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji! Wierzył tej kobiecie. Ale to jego wina, bo chciał wierzyć. Tylko jego wina. Absolutnie nie miał do niej żalu, tylko niechęć do siebie. W tym tkwiła najboleśniejsza nauczka na przyszłość: nie zbliżać się nigdy do tych kobiet, których etykę możemy postawić na chwilę bodaj pod znakiem zapytania! Tej nocy pisał do Łucji: „Zdaje mi się, że można przejść przez bagno, a wyjść zeń jeszcze czystszym, jeszcze lepszym, niż się było przedtem. Czy podziela pani moje zdanie?... Teraz dopiero rozumiem przypowieść o synu marnotrawnym i to, dlaczego zawsze głębiej do mnie przemawiała podświadomie świętość Marii Magdaleny niż świętość Teresy. Jakże mi trzeba wytchnienia, i fizycznego, i duchowego. Jakże mi brak rozmów z panią. Zastępuję je sobie w ten sposób, że pisząc do pani lub czytając jej listy, jej drogie, dobre listy, mam przed sobą pani fotografię, z której patrzą na mnie te same, znajome, najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie...” Istotnie napisanie tego listu wpłynęło kojąco na jego nerwy i gdy zasypiał, był już zupełnie spokojny. Wszystko, co przeżył ubiegłego dnia i w ciągu ubiegłych miesięcy, wydało mu się czymś niezmiernie odległym, jakąś mało interesującą historią, opowiedzianą przez kogoś obojętnego, i to bardzo dawno. Czuł się teraz od tego o sto mil. Tak dalece przekreślił w sobie Ninę i związane z nią sprawy, że nie przyszło mu na myśl zawiadomić jej o tym. Toteż o godzinie piątej, gdy usłyszał dzwonek w przedpokoju, w pierwszej chwili nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, by to mogła być Nina. Gdy ją zobaczył, nie mógł opanować zdziwienia, które ona wzięła za coś innego i udała, że nic nie dostrzega. Wyciągnęła doń rękę znużonym ruchem. - Ach, tak strasznie ci dziękuję za wczoraj. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie to było dla mnie męczące. Jeszcze do tej chwili nie mogę ochłonąć z tych okropnych wrażeń. Weszła do pokoju i bezwładnie usiadła na kanapie. W białej jedwabnej sukience bez rękawów, z malutkim dekoltem wyglądała prawie dziewczęco: naiwnie, kapryśnie i świeżo. Była prawie nie umalowana lub też robiła to tak umiejętnie, że jej opalenizna, niebieskie cienie pod oczami, brwi, rzęsy i wargi zdawały się mieć naturalny kolor. Kolski przyglądał się jej powierzchowności z niedowierzaniem. Po prostu nie kojarzyła się w jego wyobraźni z tą sumą wiadomości, jaką zebrał o niej wczoraj. - Kochanie, czy możesz mi dać papierosa? - odezwała się, dostrzegając w jego zachowaniu coś niecodziennego. Chciała zyskać na czasie, by się zorientować w nastroju Kolskiego i wybrać najodpowiedniejszą taktykę. On jednak w milczeniu podał pudełko z papierosami, zapałkę i siadając naprzeciw niej nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Powiedzże mi, Janku, jak się to wczoraj skończyło. Spodziewam się, że nie doszło do żadnej awantury między tymi szaleńcami. - Nie, nie doszło. - To tylko dzięki tobie. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo ci jestem wdzięczna. Zawsze można polegać na twoim umiarze i takcie. Jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną. Znowu zapanowała chwila ciszy i Kolski odezwał się spokojnie: - Posłuchaj, Nino. Chcę z tobą poważnie i szczerze pomówić. - Czy się coś stało? - Zrobiła zdziwioną minkę. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Nie teraz. Stawało się stale. Tylko ja tego nie widziałem. Przejrzałem nagle. Na jej twarzy odbiło się cierpienie. - Och, Janku. Czuję, że chcesz mi zrobić jakąś przykrość - odezwała się błagalnie. - Przejrzałem nagle - ciągnął Kolski. - Poznałem cię. Nie będę nudził cię żadnymi kazaniami ani naukami moralnymi. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie czuję się do nich powołany, a po drugie, z tej racji, że byłyby bezskuteczne. Jesteś dojrzałym człowiekiem, rozumiesz życie, wiesz doskonale, czego chcesz, postępujesz tak, jak ci nakazuje twój gust. Masz własny program życiowy. Wstała i zbliżyła się doń w ten sposób, jakby zamierzała usiąść na jego kolanach, lecz Kolski powiedział z naciskiem: - Proszę cię. Wysłuchaj mnie do końca. - Czy... czy nie możemy tego odłożyć na... potem? Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Nie, Nino. Otóż ja również jestem dojrzałym człowiekiem, również mam zarysowaną drogę postępowania, własne poglądy, własny gatunek życia. Słowem indywidualność. Przyznam ci się, że nie mogę pojąć, co skłoniło cię do zajęcia się moją osobą. Być może w ogóle dla żadnej kobiety nie będę obiektem interesującym. Dla ciebie jednak w żadnym wypadku nie przedstawiam tych wartości czy braku wartości, których szukasz w mężczyźnie. - Chcesz ze mną zerwać? - zapytała. - Nie zerwać. Po co używasz takich słów? Po prostu rozstańmy się. Na krótko połączył nas niezrozumiały dla mnie kaprys losu czy twój kaprys, lecz to połączenie od początku było absurdem. Nie robię ci zarzutów z tego, że poza mną miałaś innych kochanków. To rzecz twego sumienia. Nie będę cię sądził, gdyż sam jestem winien. Byłoby śmieszne, gdybym ja, okradając twego męża za jego plecami z uczuć i pieszczot, któreś winna jemu, gromił cię z kazalnicy dlatego tylko, że chciałbym sobie zastrzec monopol w tym okradaniu. Proponuję uczciwie i rozsądnie: rozstańmy się. Rozstańmy się nie jak para dobrych przyjaciół, ale jak ludzie, którzy popełnili omyłkę i bez żalu do siebie rozchodzą się w przeciwne strony. - Nie zamierzam się bronić - powiedziała Nina. - Ani usprawiedliwiać. Chcę ci tylko zwrócić uwagę na jedno. Na to, czego sam nie dostrzegasz. Zdaje ci się, że postępujesz szła - chętnie, a nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę, co ja czuję, co, ja przeżywam. Powiadasz: rozstańmy się. Bo ciebie to nic nie kosztuje. A czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że dla mnie może to być dramatem? Wysoko podniósł brwi. - Dramatem? Chyba farsą? Jedną z wielu fars. Udała, że tego nie słyszy, i mówiła dalej: - Zdaje ci się, że unikając nauk moralnych i potępień postępujesz wobec mnie lojalnie. A nie widzisz tego, że obrażasz mnie najboleśniej. Gdybyś żywił dla mnie bodaj odrobinę uczucia, nie mówiłbyś: rozstańmy się, bo jesteś inna, niż ja tego pragnę. Powiedziałbyś: stań się inną, zmień się, chcę mieć ciebie taką, jaką cię kocham. Uważam, że postępujesz źle. Pomogę ci. Znajdziesz we mnie oparcie moralne. Znajdziesz przyjacielską rękę. Potrząsnął głową. - Nie, Nino. To są puste słowa. Nie dlatego chcę rozstać się z tobą, że dowiedziałem się o twoich kochankach, lecz dlatego, że... uświadomiłem sobie, jak dalece wstrętna jest rola kochanka cudzej żony. Jak dalece niepodobna ustalić granicy między tym, co nazywasz miłością, a co twój mąż nazwałby łajdactwem. Nina zaśmiała się ironicznie. - Mój drogi, bardzo tanim kosztem chcesz osiągnąć etyczną wyższość nade mną. Dotychczas starał się unikać czegoś, co mogłoby ją urazić. Teraz jednak powiedział: - Bo to znowuż nie wymaga aż tak wielkich kosztów. - Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. Umilkli oboje. Nina w milczeniu paliła papierosa. Kolski bawił się kluczami, które trzymał w ręku. - Nie postępujesz jak mężczyzna - odezwała się wreszcie. Wzruszył ramionami. - Jakżeby postąpił mężczyzna? - Zażądałby, bym zerwała z innymi. Zrobił przeczący ruch głową. - Nie rozumiesz mnie zupełnie. - Ale chcę cię zrozumieć. - Więc przede wszystkim nie wierzę w to, byś potrafiła zmienić swój dotychczasowy tryb życia. Tryb życia nie jest dziełem przypadku. Jest prostą konsekwencją natury danego człowieka. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Gdybym nawet miał pewność, że porzucisz Korsaka, tego Anglika i innych, których nie znam, i tak nie mógłbym nadal być z tobą. W najmniejszym stopniu nie chcę cię dotknąć. Owszem, przyznaję ci wiele walorów. Jesteś inteligentna, jesteś wytworna i piękna. Wiem dobrze, że rozstając się z tobą nie czynię ci żadnej krzywdy. Bo nie zależy ci na mnie. Przerwała mu. - Sąd o tym pozostaw mnie. - Może tu wchodzić w grę wyłącznie twoja podrażniona ambicja, podrażniona tym, że inicjatywa rozstania wyszła ode mnie. Otóż chcę cię uspokoić. Nie roszczę sobie z tego tytułu żadnych praw do zadowolenia z siebie. Nie widzę w tym żadnej przewagi. Przeciwnie. Uważam, że w tej grzeją przegrałem, ty bowiem pozostaniesz taką, jaką byłaś, jaką jesteś, ja natomiast zmuszony jestem do rewizji swego postępowania. Ty nie masz sobie nic do wyrzucenia, ja zaś... Zresztą nie mówmy o tym. Nina podniosła głowę i zapytała: - Chcę tylko jedno jeszcze wiedzieć. Spotkałeś inną kobietę? W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi: - Ależ nie, Nino! O Boże, jak my jesteśmy daleko od siebie! Wstała i zaczęła powoli naciągać rękawiczki. - No, cóż - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak pana pożegnać. Wyciągnęła rękę, którą Kolski w milczeniu ucałował. Wolno szła do drzwi. Przy drzwiach odwróciła się. - W gruncie rzeczy jest pan dobrym chłopcem. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wyszła. Od tego dnia nie widywał jej wcale. Minęły trzy tygodnie. Obchodził właśnie wieczorem pacjentów na drugim piętrze, gdy przybiegł sanitariusz: - Panie doktorze. Na dole jest pani profesorowa Dobraniecka i prosi pana doktora. Domyślał się od razu, że musiało się stać coś niezwykłego. Gdy jednak wszedł do dyrekcyjnego gabinetu i zobaczył Ninę, przeraził się. Była blada, oczy miała głęboko podkrążone, ręce jej się trzęsły. - Co pani jest? - zapytał szczerze zaniepokojony. Głos jej drżał, gdy mówiła: - Mój mąż... Jest bardzo źle z moim mężem. - Pan profesor wrócił? - Nie. Otrzymałam list z Marienbadu. Doktor Hartmann pisze, że stwierdzono nowotwór pod czaszką... To już podobno tylko kwestia miesięcy czy nawet tygodni... Straszne, straszne... Na pewno nie udawała. Jej rozpacz była szczera. Było to dla Kolskiego niespodzianką. Nina musiała być jednak przywiązana do męża. A może nawet kochała go po swojemu. W oczach miała łzy. Pochylił się nad nią. - Niech pani nie traci nadziei - powiedział swoim zawodowym tonem pocieszającego lekarza. - Podobne diagnozy bywają mylne. A zresztą tego rodzaju nowotwory dają się usuwać. Wątpię, by w Marienbadzie byli dość poważni specjaliści z tej dziedziny. Otarła łzy. - Dałby Bóg... Jerzy chce wrócić do Warszawy, ale nie może być mowy o tym, by wracał sam. Musi mieć w drodze odpowiednią opiekę. Czy... czy pan pojechałby ze mną? - Ależ oczywiście, proszę pani. - Doktor Hartmann radzi zabrać Jerzego jak najprędzej. Boże, Boże! Właśnie to naglenie przeraża mnie. - Czy ma pani przy sobie list Hartmanna? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Chciałbym go przeczytać. - Nie ma w tym liście żadnych ściślejszych danych. Ale mogę go panu przysłać. Zamyślił się i powiedział: - Nie widzę racji, dla której mielibyśmy odkładać wyjazd. Muszę się tylko porozumieć z Rancewiczem. Kiedy pani może być gotowa? - Ach, każdej chwili. Następnego ranka Kolski wraz z Niną wyjechali pociągiem pośpiesznym do Marienbadu. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur